Dual damascene wiring, is used as a method of interconnecting semiconductor and other structures into integrated circuits because of the increased density over older interconnection methods. The industry is constantly looking for new dual damascene wiring structures that improve dual damascene wire fabrication and dual damascene wiring efficiency.